sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eftievirus
The Eftievirus is a biological weapon created by the Garadreads. History The Eftievirus was created using Eftie, a young Oscarian female with a remarkable immune system. She was captured by the Garadreads, and her "juices" were used to make the virus. In 2013, the Garadreads began deploying the virus to infect the galaxy. Among the first planets to be infected was the SR planet. The virus was able to mutate and evolve in a random amount of time. It usually takes long for it to evolve the host, but sometimes it can do it very quickly. Eventually, the virus mutated into Pure Forms, creatures made entirely of Eftievirus. Later on, the group known as the Omega Six used the Pure Forms in a bid to take over the Universe, but these plans were foiled when they were atomized by the Garadreads . Almost soon after, a Purge Device on Cradgerpy was able to rid the galaxy of the threat. Or so it seemed... Information Strains and Types Like the flu, there are many different strains of Eftievirus. These include: *Weak Strain. The first strain created. When one infected with the weak strain is defeated, it will sometimes change back into its normal, non-infected form. This strain is rarely used. *Normal Strain. This is by far the most common. Almost all traces of it were atomized by the Purge Device. This is the virus that was sent on the SR planet. *Hated Strain. Controlled by Hatred, a female Pure Form. This strain survived the Purge Device easily. *Section 13 Virus. Engineered by Section 13, a Kleekoonanoni organization created to nullify threats. It was used on the Paxoliniolionus homeworld, Pax-Ω, allowing it to be captured. Pure Forms The rapid mutation of the Eftievirus eventually allowed for Pure Forms to be created. Pure Forms are bascially creatures made of Eftievirus. There are several kinds. *Basics. These Pure Forms are not that strong, but difficult to kill. *Tanks. Upgraded Pure Forms, they are durable and strong. *Cannons. These mutated Pure Forms could devastate a planet in no time. *Behemoths. Among the most dangerous Pure Forms, they are extremely strong and durable. *Scouter. Theese are small Pure Forms, but are crippling. *Juggernaut. Similar to the Behemoth. Individuals There have been at least two recorded Eftievirus-based individuals: *Khrelan Galagat. A female humanoid Pure Form, she joined the Gavalantari because of her high intellect, and later found a place on the USS Titan. *Hatred. A sentient Eftievirus female humanoid. She was created on Zeta Omega, and later became benevolent Abilities The Hated strain has a weakness. This weakness is Kleekoonanoni urine. If one is infected with the Hated strain, put Kleekoonanoni urine on the bite/scratch/WHATEVER. This does not affect ones that are already infected and other strains. It is believed that the Kleekoonanoni urine could be used in a cure. In addition, both Khrelan and Hatred are capable of shapeshifting. Hatred also has super strength. Trivia *The virus was originally created by eme12 for Spore Revolution. At the time, the virus was unnamed and not created by the Garadreads. Later on, fungus3 named the virus, and made it clear the Garadreads created it. *Eme12 tried to hint that the Garadreads didn't make the virus, but fungus3 ruined that plot. It also would've been contained to Emer-12 only. *williezk originally suggested that the Mysterious Aliens made it. *All Eftievirus Pure Forms, including Khrelan and Hatred are black. *The infected SR creatures and any other alien infected with any Eftievirus strain would've looked like stereotypical zombies if eme12 had C&C. *Williezk developed the idea for Khrelan before eme12 created Hatred, but Hatred was introduced first. Both of them have similar characteristics and abilities. *Section 13's idea to cripple the Paxos with a virus is very similar to Section 31's goal to eliminate the Founders in Star Trek: Deep Space 9. *Parts 22A-E of STNL² reveal the the Eftievirus might ironically have saved the galaxy from the Gavalantari due to Khrelan Galagat helping Jercy reveal the Gavalantarus Stratagem. Category:Aliens Category:Aspects Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:World of Evolutioncraft